


A visit

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on





	A visit

Max is outside his school, talking with a group of classmates in between classes. "Hi." A voice coming from behind him. His classmate's attention on who is behind him. Max knows who it is. He's turning around. Iago is standing in front of him. Surprise is going through him. He's wearing his tan leather jacket over his blue shirt. Iago never comes around here, he feels a smile starting to build on his face. 

He's glad to see him as he moves forward, throwing his arms around Iago's neck. Feeling Iago's arms around his back. His eyes close. For this second time doesn't exist. Max pulling away slow. "Isn't there a rule about fraternizing with criminals on school grounds?" One of Max's classmates states behind him. Iago has the bad boy look, the jacket, the air that he doesn't care but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Max taking Iago's arm, walking them away from the group. "I'm here on a lunch break." Iago leading them now. 

Max is wondering why he's here. His boss hardly gives him a lunch break. He keeps Iago so busy he barely has time to eat or turn on his phone. Work must be why he's here. Coming to a stop a few feet from the group. Iago leaning against the wall just off the entrance of the school. "I will be working the next three days. A double on the third." Max feels himself cave in. Iago's boss has been working him non stop. Max hardly gets to see him, with the hours he's putting in to study and school. Iago's fingers playing with his. Iago didn't get to see him this morning. Max had gotten up early so he could go to the library, Iago was just getting up when he left. 

Iago knew Max would be disappointed by this, there wouldn't be time to tell him when he got home from work, Max would be studying. Iago doesn't want to interrupt him when he is. Iago leaning against the wall. "When's your next class?" Iago says just above a whisper. Max can feel eyes on them but he doesn't care, neither does Iago. They could be anywhere and Iago would be doing the same thing. "About a minute." Iago is asking out of curiosity and he wants to hear Max's voice. A calm on Iago's face. Leaning in slow, his lips touch Max's. The kiss slow, Iago releasing Max's hand, Max's hands on Iago's face, the kiss growing deeper as Max feels Iago's arms wind around him.

A minute, an hour, time is infinite when Max is with Iago. The hand hold, the kiss have an intimate feel. Iago misses it, misses Max as much as much as Max misses Iago. The next couple of days of Iago being busy at work and Max at school, this made it worth it. Pulling back but not away, standing forehead to forehead as the bell rings. Max has to go to class but Max doesn't want to leave this spot. Iago has to go to work. He doesn't want to leave anymore than Max does. Longing in his eyes, in how he's holding Max, wants him close. Students are walking past, Max barely noticing them. Taking a reluctant step away, this will get Max through the next couple of days, these few minutes with Iago as his hand leaves him. His eyes tearing themselves away as he walks into the building.


End file.
